legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire golems
Enemies article |image=Defiance-Enemy-VampGolem-Inanimate.png |caption=An inanimate Vampire Golem in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance }} Vampire Golems were an enemy class encountered in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The Golems were classified along with Guardian constructs in the Statues enemy grouping - originating as ordinary statues, reanimated by ancient vampire magic and tasked with protecting important artefacts or places from intruders. Profile Vampire golems were a class of enemies encountered in Legacy of Kain: Defiance and were the more basic of the Statues enemies classification. They were enchanted statue warriors devised by the Ancient vampires to defend their secrets against any unwanted visitors that would come to life when specified trigger conditions were met - such as a person entering a room, an object placed or removed, or a mechanism activated - and would attack until they were destroyed. Visually the golems appeared to be stone statues intended to resemble Ancient vampires and bearing many of the same physical features including feathered wings sprouting from their back tridactyl claws on their hands and feet. A bowl cut hairstyle and tunic/toga style outfit could also be made out in the stonework. As they became damaged during battle the stonework of the statues would noticeably crack, dent and corrode as pieces fell off - exposing glowing yellow eyes, crude fangs and areas of a black material apparently holding the statue together. Certain variants also bore the symbols of Light and Darkness on their chest that would be exposed as they were damaged. The Golems were first encountered in the chapter Find the Path to the Pillars as Raziel explored the Cemetery in the Blood Omen era and found his way to the Light Forge where he could imbue the Light Reaver. As he did so he was confronted by a Vampire Golem which was released to protect the forge. Thereafter Vampire Golems would occasionally be encountered as enemies and were usually seen in the various forges and areas of the Vampire Citadel and Vorador's Mansion where they were seen as ordinary statues until activated by a trigger event. Abilities Defiance-Abilities-VampireGolem-KineticShield.png|Golems using Kinetic shield Defiance-Abilities-Golem-Stamp-01.png|Golems using a stomp attack Defiance-Abilities-Golem-Stamp-02.png|Golems using a stomp attack Generally the golems would move slowly with a number of strike and lunging attacks, but they could also use a stamping attack which could knock players off their feet. They did have one notable special attack however: *Kinetic Shield - a glowing shield used by golems which protected them from attacks. This was active most of the time, but notably dropped during their own offensive attacks leaving them open to quick counters. Notes ]] *The Vampire Golems are not directly named in game but they are however titled as such in the Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide where they are classified and grouped along with other statue enemy types which are similarly given the overarching title "Statues". Similarly their "Kinetic Shield" ability is named as such in the official strategy guide. The Defiance manual also mentions the overarching Statues title as "animated Statues". **In the real world " Golem" relates to Jewish folklore and tales of animated anthropomorphic beings that are created entirely from inanimate matter (usually clay or mud). Such beings were generally mindless slaves subject to the will or instructions of their creators. Golem at Wikipedia *Vampire golems are one of the few enemies in the game that has multiple models and states - as they visibly appeared damaged and loose pieces as combat extends. There are no less than five separate models relating to the golems in game files with "statue_s" seeming to relate to the class (compared to "statue_l" for Guardian constructs). The individual titles as "statue_swhole" (inactive), "statues_s_spawn" (activated) and "statue_s" (damaged). Two further models are listed, bearing the symbols for Darkness and Light - these variants are labelled as "guardian_dark" and "guardian_light" respectively. Defiance-Model-Character-Statue swhole.png|''"statue_swhole"'' model Defiance-Model-Character-Statue s spawn.png|''"statues_s_spawn"'' model Defiance-Model-Character-Statue s.png|''"statue_s"'' model Defiance-Model-Character-Guardian light.png|''"guardian_light"'' model Defiance-Model-Character-Guardian dark.png|''"guardian_dark"'' model Defiance-Model-Object-Statue brknswrd.png|''"Statue_brknswrd"'' model *When they were armed the Vampire golems wielded a distinctive broken sword-like weapon, labelled as "Statue_brknswrd" in files. *Although they are not given much explanation in game, Vampire Golems and the Statues enemy classification is given more background in the official guide where it is noted they were " merely normal statues that through vampiric magic have been animated for various purposes. Generally they are set as guardians of important places of sic objects." . This along with their placement in vampire related locations like the Vampire Citadel would suggest that the golems were originally a creation of the Ancient vampires. In game they are something of a successor to the Thralls of Soul Reaver 2 except animated using inanimate matter rather than corpses and Undead. Defiance-Model-Object-Bridge statue.png Defiance-Model-Object-Vrvoradorstatue.png Defiance-Model-Object-Librarystatue.png Defiance-Model-Object-Kainstatue.png Defiance-Model-Character-Statue l.png SR2-Model-Object-Mstatue.png Defiance-Mansion-Library-Statue-BloodDrinker-Initial.png Defiance-Mansion-GreatHall-Statue-HeartSeeker-Initial.png Defiance-Mansion-CryptChapel-Statue-SoulStealer-Initial.png Defiance-Texture-Pillars-SnowStatues.png Defiance-Texture-Mansion-GardenStatues.png Defiance-Texture-Mansion-HyldenStatue.png Defiance-Texture-Avernus-Cathedral-SideStatues.png Defiance-Texture-Avernus-Cathedral-AltarStatue.png Nosgoth-Location-Sommerdamm-Shots-006-SarafanStatue.jpg Nosgoth-Location-SilencedCathedral-Shots-005-TwoFaceStatue.jpg Nosgoth-Location-Fane-Shots-016-RazielStatue.jpg Nosgoth-Location-Fane-Shots-006-PriestessStatue.jpg Nosgoth-Location-Crucible-Shots-001-SteppedPathStatues.jpg SR1-RuinedCity-Statue-ConstrictObject.png Defiance-Mansion-Garden-StoneCircle-FountainStatue.png BO1-Tile-UglyStatue.png Defiance-Rotatable-AirForge-EarthForge-WingedStatue.png SR1-Object-Model-Mstat.png SR1-Object-Model-Astat.png KH RAZ STAT.jpg Janos Audron Statue.jpg Defiance-Model-Object-Cit rotatable.png SR1-Object-Model-Babar.png SR1-Object-Model-Stnglph.png *A number of other notable statues have been seen in the series, however Vampire golems and Guardian constructs are the only ones that have been seen to move. On a number of occasions statues have been used as physical items to interact with - they can be broken like Ugly statues or interacted with as Rotatable and movable objects, Constrict objects, targeted for telekinesis or physical attacks or even static parts of the scenery. A number of important characters in the series have also been depicted in the series with statues seen or mentioned depicting Moebius, Malek, Vorador, Kain, the Priestess, Janos Audron and Raziel. *Vampire Golems notably appeared in pre-release imagery used as promotion for Legacy of Kain: Defiance and a much more basic version - labelled as "golem" and appearing to be more in line with traditional 'golem' imagery - was depicted in Defiance concept art by artist Kory Heinzen. Gallery Defiance-Enemeis-Golem-Inanimate.png|An inanimate Vampire Golem Defiance-Enemy-VampGolem-Inanimate.png|An inanimate Vampire Golem Defiance-Enemy-VampGolem-Damage.png|Animated and slightly damaged Vampire golem Guardian golem (Light Forge).jpg|A damaged Vampire golem Defiance-Prerelease-IGN¦Gamespy-072I-07Oct03-Mansion-External-Golems.jpg|Vampire Golems in pre-release materials Golem.jpg|Golem concept art by Kory Heinzen See also *Statues **Guardian constructs *Ancient vampires *Ugly statues References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Defiance Category:Enemies/Defiance enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Defiance Category:Stubs